


Sword and Sandal

by learningtoacceptchange



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Fantasy, Gladiator AU, Loosely Based off Roman Empire, Omnics, Slavery, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningtoacceptchange/pseuds/learningtoacceptchange
Summary: Loosely inspired by the movie Gladiator, but also from the idea that Overwatch had in the works (a gladiator/Colosseum mode where it was presumably one-on-one). Will try to work on this for NaNoWriMo, but cannot fully commit (because I procrastinate like hell...)





	1. Chapter 1

The fire crackled in the hearth, sparks and embers flying off into the night. Drifting snow danced and spun in dizzying circles around the camp, ignored by the two soldiers tasked with guard duty. All they cared for, in between moments of glancing at the captives, was the expectation of being relieved of their duty by the next watch. Save for the fire's noise, and the wind, all was quiet. 

Until that infernal banging started up. 

One guard stood up quickly, taking his spear easily in rough, gnarled hands, before thrusting the butt end against a woven wooden cage. "Enough!" He yelled into the night air. "It's bad enough we're stuck in this gods-forsaken land to find you lot, we don't need to listen to your clattering!"

There was a moment's silence, before the clattering began again. The sound of hands gripping and yanking at the branches, trying in vain to pull them apart. The other guard shook his head, helmet glinting in the firelight. 

"It's no use, they don't understand us and they wouldn't care. They'd prefer to be free and starving than being sent to the capital." His chin flicked up, spitting with precision between two rocks at the edge of the fire. "Can't say I blame them. Wouldn't want to be fodder for the games, meself." 

"Ah, shut it!" The first guard snarled. "At least they won't be freezing their bits off back here. Besides-" His spearpoint came down, aimed between the branches at the narrow chest of one captive. "Can you imagine this slip fighting in the arena?" 

Tired, miserable brown eyes stared up at the guard, completely ignoring the spearpoint and wishing that it would drive home to end this torment-

 **"Sun up! Come on, up and at them! Chores to be done before drill! Hurry it up!"**  

The loud voice cut like a knife through the dream... no, through the memory. A treacherous long trek to the shoreline while chained together, then forced on a ship in stinking, tight compartments. Fever had struck, and she remembered a soothing voice and gentle hands, but no face. The next coherent memory had been at the docks, and yet another long walk to a vast, smoke and people crowded marketplace, sold as a group to the merchants, and then to the slaver's block-

"Come on, young one, best to get up now before you're roused with a whip's end." 

Brown hair whirled as she threw herself out of the pile of straw she called a bed, briefly brushing at the dirty, dark shift that could charitably be called a tunic. She looked up at the speaker, an elderly woman with a cleaner shift, and an eyepatch over her right eye. 

"Thank you, Domina," the younger woman said brightly, giving a respectful bow of her head. This was met with a rueful grin, and a ruffle of the unruly brown hair, which in turn conjured up a brief giggle.

"That's 'Ana' to you, brat," the elder woman said affectionately. Moments like that she was reminded of her own daughter, lost so many years ago...

"Line up, now! Assignments to be given!" 

The loud voice boomed, and the others in the compound quickly lined up in two lines, one on either side. Three men stepped inside, the last one blocking most of the light through the door. As white-haired as Ana, he was the one with the booming voice and as strong as an oak, but could be as gentle as a kitten, the young woman knew.

The other two, they were made of sterner stuff... One olive-skinned and with a sharp expression, already wearing his black leather fighting armor. The other had his helmet pulled low, a single slit over his eyes allowing vision, yet tell-tale scars were visible across his lips and cheeks. He was kitted in metal armor, but it was almost blue with the effort of polishing. 

Sharp eyes glanced over at Ana. "Everyone accounted for, Ana?" 

The elderly woman's smile tensed but stayed polite. "No escapes during the night, Reaper." The olive-skinned man scoffed, unable to keep a brief smirk off his lips. "You know it's only 'Reaper' in practice and the arena." Ana's smile eased and she relaxed visibly, something the younger woman picked up on. 

He stepped forward, and everyone stood up straighter. "Listen up. We're receiving visitors who may become wealthy patrons, if we are to impress them. The harder you work, and the more effort you give will go a long way in impressing them. Is that clear?" 

"Aye, Dominus!" The slaves yelled out. He gave a brisk nod, walking down the lines and gesturing to each individual, explaining their task. He stopped and looked down at the young woman who was standing straight at attention. 

"Water bringing duty," he said. "Men's quarters first, then the women's. Fill the cisterns to the brim, alright?" 

"Aye-aye!" The young woman said brightly. He blinked, turning away before she could see his grin. "Dismissed," he said, watching as they moved with haste to the door, with the young woman at the front of the line. 

The three men and the elderly woman stood in the room, the silence only broken when the strong man moved to Ana's side. "Still got your hands full with that one, Ana?" 

Ana shook her head, white hair swaying with the action. "She's spirited, that one." 

"I remember when she was brought in. Weakened and with such saddened eyes," The strong man commented. "Freed from those chains and able to run around, what a difference..." 

"Never forget that she isn't free as you and I are, Rein," Ana reminded him, her voice quiet yet firm. "Petras made sure of that when he purchased servi for this school. She'd have to do several years of labour before she has the chance for freedom." 

The helmeted man stepped forward. In the light of the servant's quarters, one could clearly make out the 'LXXVI' scratched above the visor. "Stranger things have happened, such as four former gladiators awarded their freedom decided to run a school so others could find their freedom?" The other three turned to the helmeted man, staring in surprise as he shrugged, an easy grin appearing. "It's not as unlikely as expected." 

That statement was met with quiet laughter. 

*****

The buckets swung with her movements but stayed filled as the young woman dashed up the stairs, swiftly filling the cistern with both buckets, making sure they were emptied before loping back down the stairs. There were more than a few at practice in the yard who glanced up at the figure, before returning to whack at the wooden posts or engage their sparring partner. 

Sweat beaded on her brow, but was ignored as she shrugged off the carrying pole and attached one bucket to the rope, sending it down to draw up water from the well. It was difficult, but she appreciate the chance as her slender arms worked and hands gripped the rope, bringing up the full bucket and replacing it with the empty one. 

How long had it been, since approaching the tall, sand-blasted walls of the school? Years, likely. But no way to tell for certain, and no means to see the records. Even if she could, she wouldn't have been able to read them. Still, learning the common tongue had been difficult enough but she had managed well. That was enough for where she was. 

'I would like to return, if I knew anyone was there,' she thought, a hand coming up to wipe the sweat pooling in her eyes before reaching down for the carrying pole again, carefully standing up. Sandals slapped the ground as she ran back up the stairs, to repeat the process again. 

After the sun had passed from the early morning mark and had nearly touched the mid-day tick, she had finished filling the massive tanks of water and was tasked to the kitchens, peeling vegetables, ears filled with the mock battle cries and yelled instructions of the trainees. Footsteps sounded outside of the kitchen, along with voices. 

"-that is no excuse, we can't just send them along!"

"-have to insist. You've enough household servants, so sending some of them to the arena should be alright." 

"-can't! Some of them are barely grown!" 

"-drawn lots. And I'm afraid you have no grounds to object." 

Her ears perked up at this, and a sinking feeling filled her stomach. She placed the knife down, just as Ana stepped into the kitchen. "There's a gathering in the courtyard. Everyone attend." Her eye fell on the younger woman, and she noticed the wetness beneath the lone eye. 

The servants stepped outside, the younger woman's dread growing with each step, but she swallowed her fear down. Three men in togas stepped to the gathered assembly, tapping some of the gladiators on the shoulder with a pointing stick, who were quickly approached and chained by armed guards, pulled away and into a barred wagon transport. 

Then the servants were surveyed, some of them going willingly, one man screaming in fear before a clout behind his ear knocked him out. The young woman flinched as the stick prodded her shoulder, the lazy eyes of the man barely seeing her. "And this will be the last." 

Bile rose in her mouth as the cold, horrid manacles clasped around her wrists again, and she was pulled away from the line. Suddenly her hands were clasped in a grip of iron, and she stared up into Ana's hard, tear-streaked gaze. 

The warrior Ana had been seemed to appear in that one piercing eye, and she tried appear brave for her sake. Ana merely leaned in and whispered some words to the young woman, before she was dragged away into another wagon and carted into the unknown. 

 _"May we meet again as friends. And may the gods and the fates protect you, Lena."_  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some meetings with familiar individuals, and a visit from some powerful ones.

By the time that the wagons had rolled down the carved and shaped road, it was evening. Golden flickering torches illuminated the vast Arena, the walls reaching up as if to touch the sky itself. The crescent moon cut through the dark sapphire sky, still visible as Lena looked up through the bars of the wagon, eyes towards the distant stars as they passed the threshold and into the dimly lit corridors. Men passed by, some wearing the blue tunics of the gladiator schools, others wearing the plainer brown and tan shifts of slaves. Then they thinned out, and were replaced by stocky, muscular men clad in metal and leather armor who were sharpening weapons, tending to their gear, or merely watching the crowd. Some glanced over at the two wagons as they were pulled in.

As soon as the wagons slid to a stop, the gate in the back was opened. Lena stood up, almost pulled to her feet as the chain yanked at the manacles as each captive slave stepped and jumped down to the ground. The leading chain was pulled, and so they followed. They stopped, and some of the slaves were released from the line, directed towards their new jobs- some working in the soot-filled forge, flames reaching up to lick the ceiling as burning brands were hammered and oiled into weapons. Thankfully they were pulled along, as she had began wondering if they were to be branded as property here.

The next stop was worse, in a way. Clouds of steam rose from the kitchens, and the aromas of baking bread and simmering broth made Lena's gut clench, a painful reminder that she hadn't eaten the evening meal that day. Her mouth began watering, but she kept from glancing back. An unlucky man behind her had been caught looking wistfully towards the kitchens, and had an ear cuffed for his trouble.

The third stop was in a well-lit corridor, one noticeably cleaner than the kitchens or the forge had been. Some of them were pulled out of the line, and guided by a tall woman in a white tunic, her hair like spun gold and a kindness in her eyes. Lena felt a moment of familiarity as she tried to see the stranger more clearly, only to be pulled away yet again.

The last stop was dark and dingy, and this time there were only a few on the chain left. The man pulling it knocked at a wooden panel on a vast metal gate, a hatch opening. Quiet words were exchanged, and then the chain was pulled a final time, the slaves guided into a hallway with several barred doors - a prison? Holding cells?

Whatever it was, Lena soon found herself taken from the line and pushed into one of the cells, the door crashing shut and locking behind her. It was just large enough in the small space for her to stretch out on the floor, but only just. There were small windows on either side, iluminated by the flickering torches. One cell was empty, but the other had someone... something moving around, a disturbed shuffling noise being her only clue.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Curiosity had always been in her nature, and it proved no less while in capivity as Lena stood up, pulling herself up to peer through the bars of the window, her feet skimming over the stone floor and trying to ignore the chains cutting into her wrists.

There appeared to be a massive pile of dark black and gray rags, surrounded by straw in the other cell- but then it moved, a head turned and two gold-ringed eyes stared up at her. She gasped, a hand moving to her mouth. Then she spoke again, her voice soft.

"Hello there," Lena smiled, doing her best to appear non-threatening. The creature, whatever it was, rose up, and she had to grip the bars tighter to keep from pushing herself away. It moved closer, the eyes focused on her in a mirror of her own curiosity. She supposed she should've felt afraid, maybe it would try to attack her through the window. But all she felt was a kinship at being held captive together.

"You've been taken from your home too, haven't you?" Her voice was still soft, and the creature gave what sounded like a deep wistful sigh. To her amazement, it appeared that it nodded.

"I know how that feels," she murmured, unable to keep a tinge of sadness out of her words. A single finger stroked down the knuckles of her hand, as if in sympathy. She looked up, seeing those eyes still watching her, so calm and human despite belonging to such a giant animal. "Tell you what, if I get out of here, I'll make sure you get away as well. I promise you that!"

She smiled, and once again, the creature mimicked the gesture, briefly showing large, sharp and white teeth. A clatter outside made the two of them look up, the creature moving swiftly away from the window and down into the straw again. Lena dropped down from the window, moving to lean against the back wall as the cell was opened.

"Here's some food for ya," a gruff voice said, a bowl of some gruel slid on the floor, spilling onto the stones along with a waterskin. "Don't go stuffing yourself, the crowd doesn't like it when their martyr's get sick before dying."

The door slammed shut again, even as Lena crouched down and picked up the bowl, wrinkling her nose at the thin broth, the badly sliced and half-cooked vegetables. At least at the ludus they had cooked barley and fresh greens for their supper. Outside the guard spoke loudly with his compatriot.

"Can't believe they're going to the arena tomorrow... we end up going through more slaves than the mines do," he sounded like he was complaining, as if the coins were spilling from his own purse.

"And even more will replace them," his comrade reminded him, as they stepped away until the corridor was silent yet again.

Lena sipped the broth, which had enough spices to be worth drinking, taking a sip from the waterskin to wash away the taste. A low moan from the other cell made her look up, and peer through the bars again.

"They didn't feed you?" She blinked, a feeling of anger running over her. Even if the creature wasn't human, it still deserved to be fed. A moment's impulse passed, and she slipped the bowl between the bars, carefully dropping it to land in the straw, with only a few drops leaking.

"There you go, big guy," she whispered as the creature looked up, quickly gathering up the bowl in one hand and slurping down the contents. His hand was large enough to hold the bowl entirely, and she watched him examine it, peering closely at the now empty container. He looked up, and appeared to 'smile' again, balancing the bowl on a single finger and spinning it.

Lena's eyes widened, and she laughed, a sound that caught her off guard. Even in the aspect of death, a bit of humor was a welcome sight. She clapped her hands, jumping up and down to appear and disappear at the window. The creature gave a deep rumbling sound, almost like laughter.

"You're a clever one, you are!" She whispered excitedly, then fading to a sad smile. "I'd best get some sleep, the dawn'll come soon enough." Lena slid down the wall, crossing her arms over her chest as she huddled down, eyes closing as she let the tiredness of the day wash over. With only a few sounds from the cell beside hers, she fell asleep.

*****

It had only been a few hours until she was awoken, quickly moving to her feet as the manacles clanked and clattered around her. Again she was yanked by the chains out of her cell, attached to the line of others and this time pulled down the corridor, the darkened hallways now illuminated by the sunlight streaming in through slanted windows.

There was more activity and seemingly more people this time, as the noise of the crowd became much louder as they neared a pair of solid iron-framed wooden doors. It took four men, two at each door, to pull them open. Lena shut her eyes against the bright beam of light that seemed to fix right down on her, then blinked as her sight reappeared, now surrounded by the curved walls and uproarious cheering crowd of the Arena itself.

Banners waved from the highest ramparts as the crowds yelled, jeered and waved their arms excitedly at the sight of fresh blood to the Games. They stepped onto the sand covered grounds, the chains unshackled but the manacles left on their wrists. One slave tried to run, and the crowd laughed and hurled insults as he struggled to climb up a stone wall, panicked beyond reason as sweat-slicked hands struggled to find handholds.

A voice rang out, the crowd and everyone else going silent at the announcement. "On this day, we have gathered to celebrate the passing of the Laws that have kept our Empire safe from the outliers and other countries that would have us in ruins! With slaves gathered from every corner of our vast and glorious land, we offer them as a sacrifice to the gods, so they may be appeared with their blood!"

A shiver ran through the slaves at that. One guard came up with a bag, upending it and dropping numerous weapons to the ground- yet bad weapons were still welcome, as hands reached out to pick up rusty swords and half-worn shields. Lena found a pair of daggers, the handles carved from stone rather than wood, but they were a comfort in her hands. The guards, spearpoints now up, slowly drew away.

One slave, standing taller than the rest, glanced around at the others, his sharp eyes as hard as his expression. "Any of you fought in a battle before?" There were a few murmurs, some nods. He scanned over them, then nodded towards Lena. "You, girl. Can you run?"

Lena straightened up beneath the man's gaze. "Aye!" Now freed from those heavy chains, her body felt lighter... and the idea of surviving this was enough to fuel her desire to live.

"Any weapons that fall, bring them to us as quick as you can," the man said briskly, eyes moving over to the other gates. "Other than that, stay out of harm's way. If we stay in groups and find some shielding, we might make it-"

The announcer's voice cut in through the man's intended words. "Let us bring in the gladiators that will commence with the sacrifice, and let the spilled blood bring prosperity to our Empire!"

A thousand voices yelled as one as the gates were pulled open, and at least twenty armored soldiers spilled out, metal and leather armor gleaming as brightly as the points of their swords and spears, one of them bringing his arm back and then letting loose a sharp wooden stake. The slave that had ran to the wall screamed, a javelin piercing through his lower back to stick into the stone, gasping out his last breath on blood rolling down his chin.

Lena felt her stomach drop in fear, but refused to give into it, standing ready. The others gripped the piecemeal weapons grimly, as the soldiers approached. One stabbed forward, only to be met with a rusted mace striking the side of his helmet.

The slaves stared as the helm fell to the dusty ground, and bright red eyes glared at them. No, not eyes - lights, like that of some evil foreboding star. "They're Omnics!" A slave cried, only to choke his life out at the end of a sword.

The Omnic soldiers charged forward, the lights gleaming like those of demons as they pressed into the panicking slaves. Lena crouched down, dust kicked up as she sprinted forward, out of harm's way, a sword slicing just close enough to feel the wind from it.

She held the daggers with white-knuckled hands, darting left to right and avoiding the stabbing blades of the demon soldiers. One of them turned, focused on another fighter, as Lena swung upward, her blade connecting with a cord on the back of it's neck. Sparks flew out and smoke, as the Omnic shook and flailed before dropping to the ground with a solid thud.

There was a moment's pause, then the crowd gasped with the realization that one of the gladiators had been killed. By a slave girl, no less!

Lena grabbed up the shield and spear, running back towards the ring of slaves that had grouped together, a few of their number lying where they had been killed. The man who had spoken to her before the fight began turned, nodding in approval as the spear and shield were taken by an unarmed slave. "Back of the neck?"

"That's their weakness!" She gasped out, between hurried breaths, turning this way and that to avoid a sneak attack. "My guess would be either in their heads, or dead center would keep them down."

Sweat was pouring down the man's face, but he showed a brief grin as he flung a spear into the soldiers, another Omnic falling to the ground in a shower of sparks. "You're gonna have to tell me how you came by your battle experience, kid."

Lena ran out again, and again into the soldiers, taking what weapons she could find and bringing them back. More of them fell than the slaves, and the tide of the battle turned in their favor. Suddenly, the very last solider fell, crashing as the red light faded for the final time.

The Arena became eerily quiet, until there was a low murmur that rose, and rose, and grew, until the crowd was roaring with excitement. The announcer had to wave his arms in the air for them to quiet down.

"The fates of fortune have smiled down upon these slaves! What say you, people of the Empire? Shall they live to fight another day?"

Shouting began almost immediately at once, with different cries competing with each other, until a single chant emerged and grew;

"LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"

"By your votes, they will live!" The announcer called out to thunderous applause. The gates reopened, and more armored men - flesh and blood men, this time - strode out. The slaves tensed up again, but this time a wagon was rolled out, the battered and crushed bodies of the Omnics pulled and stacked into it like cordwood or trash.

Some of the soliders waved them towards the doors, and they stepped back into the long corridor, their weapons taken without a fight as they were surrounded by numerous armed guards.

Lena glanced down at her hands, only to wince as she felt a stab of pain in one arm. One of the Omnics had struck her arm, and the gash there was minimal, but did hurt. She was waved into the line, and they were walked to the well-lit corridor that tended to the injured and wounded gladiators. Since her injury wasn't as bad as others, she was allowed to rest on a bench as stretcher bearers carried in one slave that had a broken leg and was crying in pain. She sighed, closing her eyes and laying her head down.

Sooner than expected, a soft touch to her shoulder caused her to startle awake.

"Calm down, you're not on the battlefield now," a soft voice cautioned her. "Let me take care of you." Bright blue eyes studied her wound, a brief 'tsk' sounding out. "We'll have to clean it with some vinegar and salt, it will sting, but will remove any infection. Any kind of metal cut should be taken seriously."

Lena was silent as she listened to the woman speak, and then hesitantly spoke up. "... Angela?"

The blue eyes looked up at her in startlement, then widened in realization. "Lena! Mein Gott, it is you!" Lena found herself embraced by the woman, a careful hug that didn't touch the wound. "I thought you had perished at sea! I'd heard the ship had gone down-"

"We'd been left as cargo at the last port," Lena explained quietly, a rueful smile appearing. "Just my luck, eh?"

Angela's smile became a tad indulgent. "Well, I am glad to see you alive, at any rate," she remarked, before she leaned in to study the wound again. "Though the circumstances could be better. Where have you been all this time?"

"Most of us were sold to a ludus. I worked as one of the servants, they promised me I could earn my freedom over time," Lena explained, shaking her head. "I don't think they had a choice, because the Arena's officials carted away myself and others, as well as more fighters-"

The crowds sudden yell made Lena realized that the Games had not ended since their battle. Who knew how many of their number were still fighting, or even alive?"

Angela nodded sadly. "I also found myself taken here from the healing school where I served. The last doctor here passed away recently. The men don't mind, even if they think a woman can't heal as well as a man does." She scowled. "Weak-minded fools. They worship a goddess of healing, and then turn around and dictate that only men should be doctors."

Lena smirked. "If anyone can prove them wrong, it'd be you, Mercy!"

Angela's bell-like laughter rang out. "Ah, no one's called me that in ages." The wound was soon treated, and Lena took it as bravely as she could (with only a small gasp). As Angela bandaged her arm, they talked into the night.

Soon, another group of fighters appeared, this one carting a man who was in a bad way, still clutching the sword driven through his arm, and groaning in pain. "Got another for you, doc," the tall fighter said, still smelling of sand and the heated oil from the Omnics. Angela stood up, giving a brief nod. "Hopefully I will see you again, Lena... just not as a patient."

Lena waved with her free hand. "Thank you again, Angela!"

The tall fighter waited until the injured man was carted inside, then turned to face Lena. "I don't believe I've ever heard anyone call the good doctor by her first name. You must be something special." He sat down, offering a hand to her. "Name's Jesse."

The hand was taken up, a firm shake given. "Nice to meet you, Jesse. I'm Lena."

He leaned back against the wall, chest rising and falling as he relaxed. "So, we've managed to survive so far. Think we could make it all the way to freedom?"

Lena nodded firmly. "Only way to know is to fight for it." This was met by a rangy grin.

"Spoken like a true fighter. Speaking of which, I am curious. How'd a skinny thing like you end up knowing how to fight like that?"

Lena drew herself up, and there was a touch of pride in her voice. "Where I'm from, I'm the fastest member of my family. Ran rings around my cousins and the elders, they used to say I was 'Fae-touched'. Rather than settle down with a family or become a weaver, I wanted to fight alongside the men in battle. Most of them said it was ridiculous, until I showed them what I could do with a pair of blades. We fought a few battles, mostly with neighboring tribes, had a few treaties and it was calm and peaceful for a time, I ran messages from one king to the next." She sighed. "Then the slavers arrived. We fought the best we could, but most of us were captured. I escaped and hid in the deep forest for a time, until they caught me. Ended up at a school for gladiators, and now I'm here."

Jesse nodded. "Quite a story." Lena looked up at him. "What about you?" Her voice was pitched, curious about where this stranger had come from.

He grinned. "Who, me?" He glanced around furtively, as if he were about to tell a great secret. He leaned in and Lena found herself listening attentively.

"Truth be told, I'm a former thief." Lena's eyes widened as Jesse continued. "My parents belonged to a gang that went around the Empire, looting houses and what they could from the more wealthy people. Dunno where my father is, but my mother got sick. I joined up and used what I made to help her be more comfortable." His eyes took on a distant look, even as he shook off the memory.

"Needless to say, even after she passed I stayed on, until we were caught. Bunch of us were sentenced to the mines, until I was picked with a handful of others. We were sent to a ludus, only trained to be gladiators. What was his name now..." Jesse snapped his fingers. "Reaper! Him and Seventy-Six, they taught me just about all I know about fighting." He winked. "Except what I've taught myself."

Lena grinned, then sat up straight. "Wait, Seventy-Six? I know him! The ludus here in the capital, he's there along with-"  
  
Jesse blinked, but before he could say anything one of the guards came by. "Come on, back to cells, both of you." Wordlessly they stood, following him back to the cells. Before Lena was placed inside, Jesse gave her a little wave, which she returned with a nod.

Lena waited until the guard's footsteps faded again, pulling herself up to peer down at her fellow prisoner. He was still there, but looked up hopefully again, giving a few murmurs as he recognized her.

"Hello again, big guy," Lena said, telling him what had transpired. It wasn't as if she expected him to understand, but the attentiveness of those large eyes and a few cues - a nod, an excited look, seemed to encourage her to talk more. By the time she finished up, the guard had come around again with the evening meal, this fare a lot better than the gruel she'd been given before. There was even some fresh fruit, which immediately went to her new friend.

"Looks like I'll have to fight tomorrow as well," she sighed, glancing up as the evening torches flickered. "With luck, I'll make it until I can walk out without these damned things on me wrists," she grimaced, staring hard at the manacles. She looked up, feeling his eyes on her, his head tilted curiously.

"And of course you'd be free beside me," she reassured the creature. "Makes me wonder what kind of place you come from-"

At that, he stood up, glancing around at his cell, as if searching for something. Straw was flung into the air, as his large hand closed over what looked like a jagged piece of rock. He pursed his lips, looking up at Lena as she watched, then turned back towards the wall, carefully running the sharp edge of the rock over the stone.

Lena watched as before her eyes, the marks slowly formed a picture. "I... This is amazing!" She said, more to herself than anyone else. "You've understood me this whole time! Wow, you must be very clever!" The rock moved, and she squinted to make out what the picture was conveying. "Others like you, and some different kinds of animals... all caged up? Someplace that kept you all together?" The creature nodded, and kept drawing.

"There were... people, who looked after you? Oh, one's... speaking to you, teaching you! He... was kind?" A finger pointed up at Lena, then back at the figure of a man. "He was... like me?" A nod. "He treated you kindly?" Another nod. "Oh... what happened?"

The creature frowned, turning back to wipe a broad hand over the sketches, fading them out and replacing them with new. The story came clear as Lena watched, her eyes stinging as she learned what had happened.

"Some of the other animals grouped up, killed the people... killed your friend. You ran away, ran into hiding, and then you were captured and brought here." Another nod, slow and sad.

Determination entered Lena's voice. "That settles it, I'm getting you out of here with me, somehow." She sighed, looking around at the compacted yet thick walls of the cells. "Dunno how to do it without some kind of miracle, though."

"I think, perhaps, this is where we come in," a voice said, as Lena and the creature looked up in surprise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lena felt a rush of excitement through her body, as if warm air from a sunny day had ghosted over her bare skin, a smell like a field on a mountainside wafting through the air. Even with the sudden warmth, gooseflesh crept up her arms as she stared at the two figures outside of the cells.

She noticed the woman first - tall, wearing a toga that bore as many shifting colors as the sunrise, a warrior's helm of burnished gold decorating her head. The lady's features were beautiful, if severe and a bit stern, like that of a teacher finding pupils at play instead of learning. She held a spear in her hand easily, as if she'd been born with the weapon.

The man beside her, however... Lena felt as if she were looking upon a lost father, or perhaps a brother she hadn't known before. He wore a short tunic and a traveler's cloak, also a broad brimmed cap over the many curls on his head. As young as he appeared, there was a sense of worldly knowledge that long travel would bring. His eyes danced with mischief and fire, the smile on his face playful.

"Hello there," the man said politely, Lena hearing the mirth in his tone. He glanced up at his counterpart, his grin widening. "Who would have guessed, sister? Wait, no, never mind," he shook his head, laughing softly. "I know you would've known this might happen. Or at the very least, estimated that it would."

"You know we can't predict what will happen, little brother," the woman said patiently, as if she hadn't explained this to him and their siblings more than many times before. She looked over at Lena, then at the creature in the other cell, and her gaze softened just a little. "That doesn't mean we cannot provide our influence, though."

"True enough," the man agreed, stepping forward. Lena backed up hurriedly, expecing the door to swing open, but instead the man walked through it, his body passing into the door as if it were not even there.

"Are... you a spirit?" Lena managed, her face paling in shock, unable to move away. The man blinked, then brought a hand up to his mouth as he grinned. "You could say that," he nodded, straightening up as he looked down at Lena. It took a moment for her to realize that she was beaming at her, like a parent would on a precocious child.

He turned towards the wall, then waving his hand, the stone moving away to clearly show the other cell. His traveling companion had entered and the creature there had backed up, whimpering softly. Lena stepped forward, ready to defend her friend even chained as she was, but the man quickly stepped in front of her with an upraised hand. "Easy. My sister means no harm to you, or your friend," he reassured her. "Merely watch."

She looked past his hand, taking in the strange sight before her. The woman had knelt down, the toga folding in graceful patterns over her body as she murmured softly, bringing a hand out of the traveling bag at her side. In it, she held an amulet that glowed as brightly as the creature's eyes, with a carving in the center - that of an owl with similar eyes.

"May this allow you to share your knowledge with the world, brave one," she said, looping the amulet around the creature's neck. Lena watched as the amulet, then the creature began to glow, shining like a star... or the beginnings of a bright idea. Soon the glow died down, but it did not fade in the creature's eyes. He blinked, once, then many times, his mouth working and his jaw moving experimentally. His head tilted back, looking up at the tall woman and he said, quite clearly in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Thank you."

Lena's mouth fell open. The man beside her only grinned. "I never get tired of seeing their surprise," he quietly affirmed. His partner shot a look towards him, but turned to smile down at the newly speaking creature, who beamed a bright shining smile towards Lena.

"I can talk! There are- I just-" The creature paused, then shook his head. "It's a little overwhelming to have so many words to say at the same time. But the most I can say is, thank you." He turned his head towards Lena, his smile gentle. "And thank you, Lena. For your kindness, as well as your company."

She found herself laughing, a bubbly feeling of joy invigorating her immensely. "I'm happy for you, big guy, and you're very welcome." Lena said, meaning every word. "And I was glad to have someone to speak to as well. I knew you were clever."

"Indeed," the tall woman nodded. "You will need that cleverness and strength later. Now, my brother has a gift to give of his own," she nodded towards him meaningfully.

The man stepped foward and held out his hand. Laying in his palm was a silver chained necklace, bearing two carved lapis lazuli stones that appeared to glow with an inner light. He slid it to his fingertips, looking meaningfully at Lena. She held out a hand, her expression one of disbelief as the weighty necklace fell into her palm. "Me? Why are you-"

"This will be useful to you, in times of strife. There is soon coming a day when ones like you are needed, child."

Lena couldn't help but look away, a brief note of shame in her voice. "You mean prisoners and slaves?"

"No, Lena. Heroes."

That brought her gaze back up to him. The joviality was gone, replaced by a earnest severity. "I can't reveal everything to you, but I can tell you that your trials will be made easier with this." He tapped the necklace. "But you must use it only when you absolutely need to, for others might try to claim its power. Time is not infinite, but it is vast. Even for ones like my sister and myself," he winked, his humor returning. He nodded, tipping his brimmed helm, before turning to the lady. "I believe it is time for us to be going, sister dear," he said quietly. 

She nodded, then turned back to her charge. "I would talk with Lena about a few things, but try and keep your ability secret, at least for a while," she smiled. "You find much information easier when people believe you not capable of listening." 

The creature nodded respectfully, and the woman turned away. The man brought Lena's hands up, manacles and all, to hold them in his own. "Safe travels, to you and yours, Lena." He grinned, winking before releasing her and stepping away. The wall reappeared between the cells, and the two figures shimmered briefly, before disappearing into the now empty hallspace. 

The moment of silence hung between the two captives. Then Lena turned, stepping back towards the window and staring down. The creature there lifted his head up, showing off his teeth in another grin. "Hello," he rumbled. 

Lena blinked, then showed a grin of her own, her hand still gripping the pendant tightly.

 


End file.
